


Evergreen

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-01
Updated: 2000-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA March 2000 Challenge. This month we are going to indulge ourselves.We've been illustrating fanfic for nearly a year so now we want stories to go with our pictures. There will be a choice of two images—a recent one, 'Wet' and one of our earliest, our take on Waterhouse's 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci'.
Collections: TER/MA





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA March 2000 Challenge. This month we are going to indulge ourselves.  
> We've been illustrating fanfic for nearly a year so now we want stories to go with our pictures. There will be a choice of two images—a recent one, 'Wet' and one of our earliest, our take on Waterhouse's 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci'.

  
strange in this forest I remember   
a forest other than this one   
and you it seems remember not.   
who then could say which dream is dreaming and which truth?   
if any were the truth   
still in oak's heart I feel the chill of northern night and I recall   
faun-fair fawn-frail and red libation soaking into ground   
whence things like dryads drink   
northern spirits are more cold 

savor fair face frail memory as roots and worms savored the long-chilled spill of blood   


and we incant him into being yet again here in our sisters' home.   
when have you seen him where   
no one of us was by?   
call out the color of his blood when so you've seen him:   
red, like the color of his eyes?   
others than we incant, decant him.   
we though alone harbor this memory   
pulsed bitter out with blood   
northern spirits are all cold 

come to me then while you lie dreaming in our sisters' wood   
cloaked in just valor and knight's seeming it would seem that you remember not   
and I? I am   
see? he is/I am oak-warm and sleek-fawn innocent 

warm as hearts are without heart's blood 


End file.
